Osen Osen no Mi
Introduction The Osen Osen no mi is a Paramecia Devil Fruit that allows the user to produce and manipulate corruption or pollution, and by extension manipulate polluted substances, thus making them a corruption human. It was eaten by Spectre. Appearance The Osen no mi resembled a dark blue pineapple, with bright green swirling marks. The user's powers also seem to manifest with dark blue or green coloration by default, although this obviously depends on how they are applied. Usage The user of the Osen Osen no Mi is able to generate a polluting effect than can seep into certain substances and corrupt them. This usually turns them into a darker or more hostile antithesis to itself, for instance turning air to harmful gas. The user is able to control and transform the corrupted elements and substances to varying degrees, and can form them into weapons to attack. Notably, being the source of the pollution, the user is able to corrupt their own body to transform and control it in the same way as the corrupted elements. They are also capable of absorbing and merging with the elements while in their corrupt state, integrating them into their body, to provide material for new constructs and weapons, or fuel for their transformations. Strengths The main strength of this fruit comes from shear versatility in it's powers. In addition to creating and manipulating dangerous substances around him, a creative application os his abilities has given Spectre a wide range of bizzare organic weaponry and transforming abilities. Due to the horrific nature of many of these powers, the fruit is also very useful for intimidation and spreading fear. Weaknesses The user suffers from standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Also, they cannot generate corrupt matter directly, and instead they must corrupt an existing material. If no suitable materials are within range, the power is all but useless. Substances only become polluted if the user’s corruption can diffuse into them. Harder materials, including most metals, are generally impervious to this, or at the very least take much longer to corrupt. Furthermore, while the user can achieve considerable effects and powers through transforming their own body, this is not a direct inherent ability of the fruit, and is therefore not without consequences or limits. Spectre's body must maintain at least a minimum of it's normal functions when transformed, including vital organs and circulatory systems, or he will decline in health rapidly or even die, for obvious reasons. By direct extension of this, logia-like intangibility cannot be fully atained with this power. Due to conservation of mass, many transformations require additional corrupt matter from outside sources in order to be completed. Similarly, they may also require supplies of energy to fuel them, and can be exhausting otherwise. While not a necessary weakness of the fruit, some of Spectre's attacks use his own blood as fuel or to regulate them, making them unsuitable for repeated use. Attacks Spectre mainly uses this fruit to provide organic weapons, though he can manipulate corrupt elements offensively. Most of his attacks are not called in combat, and he instead names them simply for the sake of refference. *'Blight: Spectre generates and releases pollution into the area around him, corrupting suitable materials nearby *'Infection: '''Spectre forcefully pushes his fingers into a target, using a variant of shigan. He then releases his pollution through his fingers directly into the target, rapidly corrupting it. Under some circumstances he is able to further improve this technique by extending his fingernails like claws beforehand to improve piercing power, and then further improve the technique by causing his fingers to branch out into tendrils after impact, spreading the corruption further. *'Scorch: 'After taking in a deep breath, Spectre corrupts the air in his lungs, turning it into flammable gas. He then rapidly breathes it out, using his cigar to ignite it, producing a short sharp jet of flames. While not very damaging, it can be released with little warning at close range, providing a lethal distraction in a fight. *'Devil's eye: 'Spectre uses corruption to create a patch of featureless black skin covering one side of his face, which then develops a large mass of eyes. Due to paralax the eyes are capable of judging distance and position perfectly, as well as seeing a wider area in far more detail than normal human vission. This serves as a replacement for Spectre's missing eye, as well as an organic targeting mechanism for any projectile weapons. *'Hell cannon: 'After corrupting a suitable solid material, Spectre absorbs it to create a large, many eyed monstrous head that replaces his right forearm. By corrupting and absorbing flammable and burning materials as fuel, it's mouth can then fire extremely powerful bazooka-like blasts of corruption at enemies. The 'ammunition' is derived from corrupted fire (which burns blue due to incomplete oxidisation) and Spectre's own blood as a regulating agent. While repeated fire is draining, this attack is very damaging, and a single direct hit can often prove fatal to weaker enemies. *'Chimera dragon: 'By absorbing corrupt earth or stone, Spectre can morph the bones of one or both arms into monstrous heads vaugely resembling dragon skulls. **'Dragon bite: 'when fighting at close range, the teeth of the dragon head can be grown into extremely sharp blades to inflict crushing injuries. **'Dragon breath: 'By releasing combustible substances absorbed into his body through the head, the skull can apparently breath streams of flame at his enemies. This can come from flammable matter, as well as in some cases flammable gasses from polluted air. **'Shinohiso: 'By gathering corruption and flames inside the skull and thus increasing the concentration, Spectre can form a dense mass of explosive pollution, and then spit it at enemies to devastating effect. much like the hell cannon, this technique also drains some of the user's blood, as it is used to contain the corruption and ensure a much quicker and more violent explosive discharge. *'unamed: Spectre corrupts his arm and transforms it to extend a sword like blade made from one of this bones. *'unamed 2:' After corrupting a body of liquid, Spectre merges with it to transform both his hands and arms into extending, tentacle like limbs. These limbs can be used to cover ground rapidly by grappling onto a target and pulling Spectre to it. They can also serve to capture and keep opponents off guard by yanking them towards him, making them much easier to strike. *'Dhampir Spur: '''After intergrating corrupt matter into his legs, Spectre can grow wing-like translucent fins on the back of his legs/ankles. These can be used in conjunction with a variant on Gepou to manoever at speed in the air, particularly with the aid of corrupt gasses. The edges of them are also very sharp, allowing him to attack nearby enemies with exceptionally savage kicks. He can also do this to provide himself with a weapon when riding The Phantom. *'Punch gun: 'After corrupting solid materials such as earth, wood, or stone, Spectre absorbs them into his arm and stores them as a protruding rod or stump. His arm itself can be mutated into a projectile weapon that then draws matter from this stump as ammunition and spits it out at high speed, using pressurised corrupt gas as a power source. *'Antlion: '''Spectre corrupts the ground beneath his feet and in an area around him, and then sinks into it. He then uses his absorption powers to turn the corrupt ground into a quicksand-like vortex, which he emerges from the center of in the form of a many headed monster. Trivia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Category:13th Madman